Ice on Fire
by Hechicera del Este
Summary: ¿Es posible que un hombre y una mujer sean amigos? La respuesta sería sí, pero para Loki y Natasha, no.
1. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

Ojos azules. Ojos fríos. Ojos muertos. Natasha… Fue la primera vez que Loki verdaderamente le miró, que sintió que un ansia dolorosa por la venganza corroía a un ser de alma tan quebradiza como la suya. Y le dio una oportunidad al impulso suicida de acercarse a ella y agarrarle con fuerza del brazo cuando estaba dispuesta a transformarse, otra vez, en lo que pudo ser antes de conocer a Clint Barton. Desdoblado, fragmentado, le tomó la mano a su reflejo, aquí en Midgar, una extensión palpable de los deseos egoístas y suicidas de un genio loco enfermo de la necesidad de atención, sin un ancla que lo retuviera en ese lado donde la luz era un poco menos difusa; más gris, metálico e impersonal que un blanco puro sin sombras, sin pasado, sin ella.

Loki la sintió esta vez, peligrosa y tensa bajo su tacto. Escaneó sus rasgos, se hundió en su cerebro, se dejó arrastrar por el maremoto de aquel grito de socorro; sintió las punzadas sordas de su agresión; pero no dejó de mirarla, no dejó de intentar ocultar la rabia que le provocaba haber encontrado a su igual, ni el anhelo de dejarse vencer por los mismos sentimientos y matar, matar, matar hasta desvanecerse y exalar el último suspiro… Un torrente surgido de una gota que lo ahogaba en la comprensión, empatía, necesidad de tenerla cerca: la sinergia mágica que lo ató a Natasha por el resto de su existencia y le empujó a abrazarla y besarle la frente.

Estoy aquí…tengo fe en ti… miedo… dame una oportunidad…escúchame… Natasha se dejó arrullar. Al explorar el cuerpo que la fijaba a la realidad, reparó en los ojos de Loki, viendo la esperanza en un psicópata redimido, y comenzó a cantar su propia canción de cuna.

Ausencia …La mujer se derrumbó. Nada de actuaciones ni dobles intenciones; sin lágrimas, seca y áspera, con ira reventando sus arterias y en algún lugar inexplorado de su alma, aceptación, olvido voluntario. Un asesino vivo por otro asesino muerto; un asesino egomaníaco para una asesina elusiva como un pez de tinieblas: retorcido premio de consolación que aceptó, como él, gustosa, en el suelo; allí, en un hangar, olvidados, gracias a todos los poderes, por el mundo.


	2. Photograph

**Photograph**

Natasha bebió con cuidado de la elegante taza de porcelana para que el aromático chocolate caliente no le quemara la lengua, porque si tenía que escuchar otra broma mordaz cortesía de Loki respecto a las funciones perdidas y hombres insatisfechos, iba a descurtizar lentamente a su mejor amigo. Ahora que se percataba, el muy desgraciado llevaba dos horas desaparecido y a pesar de todas las capas de ropa y el estar sentada en un local cálido, seguía detestando Londres en invierno, cuando el poco color que tenía se apagaba sin remedio. No obstante, y se aseguró de que nadie la miraba, sonrió ampliamente al pensar en las benditas las botas de siete leguas del asgardiano para viajar a velocidad casi ultrasónica, que les posibilitaba escapar de las pesadas tareas que el día a día les legaba.

En esta jornada en particular celebraban su primer año como Anam Cara, amigos del alma, calificación otorgada por el Dr. Extraño cuando le asistieron en una misión en el mundo mágico. En un principio se sintieron incómodos pero cedieron con rapidez ante la razón evidente de que nadie más, excepto ellos, podían cubrir la necesidad mutua de "cariño" que tan desesperadamente buscaban. Así que, ante la mirada reprobatoria en un principio, inconcebible luego y gratamente asombrada en último lugar, la relación evolucionó de una fría cortesía a analizar el trasero de cuanto hombre y mujer le pasaran por al lado y su posible rendimiento sexual. Incluso los Avengers fueron víctimas de los tejemanejes de estas dos oscuras criaturas que desdibujaban por un momento su edad.

Pero la Viuda Negra no olvidaba el correr inexorable del tiempo, por lo que el querer atesorar cada momento se convirtió en una obsesión… y en un peligro para todo aquel que fuese atrapado por el lente de su cámara. Desnudos, sucios, mojados, borrachos, en peligro de muerte, nada escapaba al ojo de Nat, y Loki lo sabía tan bien que tenía que implorar paciencia cuando ella mostraba lo mundialemente reconocido como el Hulk azul y que no era más que el pobre chico a medio camino de transformarse en jotunn porque el gel para cabello se había terminado.

Natasha volvió a sonrier y palpó la caja con el regalo para Loki, quien tenía un extraño gusto para las joyas y hallaba divertido darles un uso más… placentero; suficiente para que nunca estuviese libre y alguna que otra chica invadiera el espacioso apartamento que ambos compartían… a cualquier hora.

De la nada apareció una figura, elegantemente vestida con ropa informal y un corte de cabello a la última moda, que causó cierto revuelo a los clientes, y tomó asiento frente a ella. Pero antes de una pelea estallara por el nada gracioso retraso, Loki le tomó una foto con el regalo que compró para ella, una Nikon D4, llena de historias sin contar que congeló la expresión más hermosa que él añoraba siempre: la felicidad y gratitud en ojos llenos de vida y luz.


	3. Into the night

**Into the night**

En pocas palabras para Loki Laufeyson, la noche fue maravillosa y mágica.

La Fábrica de Arte era el nombre del centro al que Tony Stark los "invitó", porque el término club no abarcaba aquel mundo psicodélico, inclusivo y snob a un mismo tiempo, en el que todas las manifestaciones artísticas, desde las consagradas hasta las relegadas y olvidadas, tenían allí sus vitrinas para atrapar la atención y el corazón de los neófitos y veteranos por igual. Una rápida inspección posibilitó entrever que el público era variado, desde modernos con pretensiones artísticas y bohemios excéntricos, pasando por consumidores compulsivos a la caza de las últimas tendencias y desganados que buscaban una válvula de escape. No obstante, la primera impresión de Loki y Natasha sobre el sitio fuente de las escandalosas fiestas que tanto adoraba el multimillonario, se trastocó en la sorpresa de ser tú mismo a cabalidad sin tener que recurrir a los excesos que esperaban hallar.

Los barmans eran verdaderos artífices del complejo y delicioso arte de la coctelería. En su recorrido por tres exposiciones de fotografía e instalacionismo, degustaron unos screwdrivers que encendieron las llamas en sus cuerpos y cuando menos se lo imaginaron, de la mano, casi corrieron a la pista de baile, ignorando el desfile de modas y saludando de pasada a Bruce, el cual asistía a una lectura de poesía en un relajante ambiente zen.

En pocos minutos desplazaron al resto de los bailarines, deslizándose por la superficie como si la fricción y la gravedad no existieran en ese ahí y ahora. Las luces caleidoscópicas, el humo, el calor, incitaba a esta pareja de amigos a recorrer la figura del otro con cada paso. Natasha había nacido para la danza, Loki lo sabía, pero ahora tenía la certeza cuando la veía sonreír a los presentes, a contorsionarse con el coro difuminado de voces y las palmadas, a llamarlo para que les demostrara toda la energía acumulada que se drenaba con los sensuales movimientos de caderas, el trasero de ella casi fusionado con la entrepierna de él, en la locura de saberse ambos a salvo de los dramas amorosos.

La boca de Loki se deleitaba con la suavidad del cabello rojo, con la tersura de la oreja perfecta. Una fuerza de la naturaleza desplegaba todo su poder sexual y él lo recibía en potentes ondas de choques, ansiando, preocupantemente, mucho más, un contacto más íntimo y profundo con su mejor amiga. Hizo girar, con los últimos acordes de la guitarra, a Natasha sobre sí misma, observando el escote pronunciadísimo del vestido azul ultramarino con menos tela que había visto en toda su existencia. Apenas escuchó los aplausos de la multitud enloquecida por el despliegue de talento y ni siquiera captó la sonrisa traviesa de Tony cuando los calibró como posible pareja. Loki tenía unos deseos inhumanos de besar a su pelirroja favorita y quiso dilatar el espacio-tiempo para retenerla en su nuevo tercer sitio predilecto sobre la faz del planeta.


	4. Savin me

**Savin´me**

Dejó las llaves sobre el recibidor y el abrigo, colgado en la percha. Cuando llamó a Loki y no obtuvo respuesta, se encaminó a la biblioteca. En cierto modo era pretencioso llamarla así cuando solo era una habitación con estantes llenos de libros en un orden que solo ellos comprendían y columnas de ejemplares rodeando dos cómodas butacas y cojines sobre una alfombra frente a la chimenea. Por excelencia, era donde Loki estaría a cualquier hora del día de ser posible, escuchando música y con una copa de vino tinto como acompañantes, lo más cerca que pudiera acomodarse del invernadero, donde las luces y el olor de algunas plantas exóticas te encadenaban a la historia. Sí, no contaba como buena idea tener tantas plantas cerca de los libros, pero si la magia ayudaba, entonces no tenían que preocuparse por el deterioro inminente.

Y allí estaba el asgardiano, con el cabello húmedo y una toalla alrededor de la cintura, instalado en el diván bajo la claraboya con vitrales. Natasha se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás, depositando un beso sonoro y mojado sobre la mejilla de su compañero. Loki dejó el libro a un lado para incorporarse y darle un estrujón tan efusivo que la levantó del suelo. Tales de muestras de cariño eran casi nulas en público, pero allí, donde la soledad guardaba a dos seres suspicaces, se permitían ser los amigos unidos por la confianza absoluta y por el eterno desprecio a las normas de la sociedad.

Cada secreto jamás revelado, cada anécdota jamás relatada, cada pensamiento oculto al resto del equipo Avenger y compartido entre ellos, engrosaba la saga de sus vidas. Natasha le enseñó a comprender esa realidad que se había transformado en una prisión para ambos; Loki le demostró que podía aceptar su pasado para convertirse en alguien diferente; los dos construyeron una extraña relación en la que solo necesitaban decir te necesito aquí conmigo para abandonar lo que estaban haciendo y reunirse.

La urgencia imperiosa de ver y a hablar con Loki, denominador común en toda su reciente felicidad activó tiempo atrás su sexto sentido para captar lo extraño. Natasha quería contarle de su último fiasco amoroso con Banner, un intento inútil de llenar el vacío que amenazaba con consumir su alma, pero juzgó que no sería necesario, porque con una mirada de aquellos ojos verdes todas sus tribulaciones se desvanecieron y un peso cayó de sus hombros.

Loki levantó la comisura de los labios cuando ella se relajó por completo. Le hizo beber de su copa y la famosa frase de tú y yo contra todo y todos nunca pareció más cierta a los oídos de la rusa. Nunca nos dejaremos caer, le transmitió con sus pensamientos, frente contra frente. Cada vez que te salve, Natalia Alianovna Romanov, me salvarás a mí… y seremos los únicos que queden en pie…


	5. Hero

**Hero**

Fue una idea de SHIELD el que Loki se hiciera pasar por el fallecido agente Barton, mejor conocido por el nombre clave de Hawkeye, pues siendo sinceros, la publicidad sería altamente negativa si se llegase a descubrir, a pesar de que se tomaron todas las medidas pertinentes, que el alien que intentó conquistar la Tierra, destruyó parte de New York y causó la muerte de miles, formaba parte del grupo de superhéroes más famoso del momento. Ni que decir que Natasha se indignó y mandó a la mierda a Nick Fury y a él cuando intento apaciguar su temperamento, o que Loki se cohibió un poco cuando el hombre tuerto lo amenazó con encerrarlo en una celda especialmente venida de Asgard si no acataba la orden. El director lo despachó con el mandato de hacer entrar en razón a la Viuda Negra, pero necesitó ocho sesiones de boxeo, cuatro cenas y dos misiones para que ella finalmente aceptara la farsa. Pero él se seguía sintiendo incómodo con la suplantación.

En otros tiempos, cuando los escrúpulos eran solo una leve cosquilla en su cerebro, hubiese celebrado tal invetiva; mas ahora, que tenía a Natasha en su línea existencial, la sentía alejarse un poquito cuando la imagen ilusoria de Barton aparecía ante los presentes. ¿Qué diferencia había entre robarle la voluntad al arquero y su cuerpo en cada momento que se requiriera? Ninguna; solo la misma respuesta: Natasha llorando en silencio y odiándolo hasta que el engaño se desvanecía. La única solución se le antojó divina cuando un grupo de personas le pedió autógrafos a Hawkeye y su Nat miró lo brevemente confundida, solo a Loki y nada más.


	6. Burn it to the ground

**Burn it to the ground**

Romanoff jamás había soportado tanta vergüenza en toda su maldita vida, hasta que ella y Loki comenzaron a pasar mucho más tiempo con el descerebrado energúmeno de Tony Stark y su heroína favorita, Pepper, quien poseía una paciencia que rayaba lo puramente divino. Las salidas entre los cuatro se hicieron menos esporádicas desde aquella ocasión en la susodicha Fábrica de Arte. Natasha, esa noche, conoció el lado artístico del playboy, desde sus instalaciones en las que mezclaba robótica avanzada con artes tradicionales hasta su destreza como cantante y pianista. Aceptó, pues, las invitaciones de su compañero de equipo, porque si poseía sensibilidad artística no podía ser realmente tan… él. Y así, en un acuerdo silencioso, se estableció que un día a la semana se reunirían en un sitio previamente escogido, se quitarían las máscaras de frivolidad y profesionalidad y mandarían el mundo a la mierda con botellas de las bebidas más caras en la mano. ¡Oh, lado salvaje, bienvenido!

Le gustó ese cambio de ritmo. A veces, Loki y ella podían ser muy pasivos, contentándose con acomodarse muy juntitos en el sofá para comentar los problemillas cotidianos- una herida de bala, un hechizo mal ejecutado-, o leer, o beber vino italiano, o discutir las posibles teorías de cómo surgió amistad tan _sui generis_. Le gustó que su cuerpo soportara la carga de adrenalina extra cuando ponían en marcha los planes de Tony: tirarse de los rascacielos con paracaídas; quemar el suelo con los neumáticos cuando los autos de carrera estaban bajo su control; surfear sobre el techo de la limusina; llegar casi al borde de un volcán en fase de erupción (gracias, magia protectora); irrumpir en un concierto de rock y tocar con tu banda favorita frente a miles de fanáticos que vitoreaban al grupo y a los Avengers por igual (Loki era un maestro de la guitarra); conocer en el camino a hombres que le quitaban el aliento cuando los miraba, pero que se perdían en ella cuando su boca de sensuales labios besaba las verga de cada uno (tenía fijación por los chicos de ojos verdes). Y las fiestas, oh, dioses, las fiestas los engullían en una marea de explosiones sensoriales que desdibujaba los límites autoimpuestos.

Sí, señor, y estaba segura de que Loki compartía su opinión, agradecía las nuevas experiencias, excepto aquella cuando su amigo, tan ebrio como ella, que no atinaba ni a pulsar el botón correcto del elevador, la presionó contra la pared del fondo, desgarró su blusa, desintegró el sostén y chupó los pezones como un cachorrillo hambriento hasta que estos estuvieron rojos y brillantes mientras la mano derecha danzaba segura sobre su clítoris, arrancándole unos gemidos tan graves y anhelantes que se asombró de su propia voz. Al día siguiente, un simple no lo repitas fue suficiente para que las cosas entre ellos estuviesen los más normal posible.


	7. Why don t you and I?

**Why don´t you and I?**

Natasha apuntó al vendedor con el Winchester modelo 1873, la expresión de sus facciones serena y concentrada, analizando al hombre regordete asustado como un animalillo. Relajando el cuerpo, exhaló lentamente y colocó el arma sobre el mostrador. Le dedicó su más pícara sonrisa al dependiente. Loki, divertido ante la insólita escena, le alcanzó una tarjeta de crédito cuando ella se decidió a comprar el rifle. El fingía interés en los cuchillos de caza.

¡Loca y única esta amiga suya! El capricho surgió semanas atrás, cuando la agente determinó coleccionar armas de todo tipo sin saber muy bien de dónde había surgido tal idea. La primera adquisición consistió en un revólver Colt Paterson de 1836, elegante, femenino, aduciendo que algo la impulsaba a tenerlo, recuerdos latentes que inútilmente se esforzaban por sacar a la luz. Efectuada la transacción, dejaron su dirección y uno de los múltiples números disponibles antes de salir de la armería.

(Una chica extraordinaria…)

Sábado por la mañana. Cielo nublado y un sol que brillaba sin quemar cuando las sombras de los edificios no lo ocultaban. Caminar simpre era una buena opción, pensó Loki; le proporcionaba más tiempo con su lunática de cabello rojo, quien dejaba la lógica indiferencia si eran los únicos que podían decirle al otro yo te conozco. Los finos dedos de la mano de Nat se entrelazaban con los suyos, asidos fuertemente, como no queriendo dejarlo ir. En sí, era un gesto casi condicionado para cercionarse de que estaban allí y que recuperarían los momentos perdidos cuando ella debía cumplir misiones con Steve o él ayudaba a Thor en algunos asuntos concernientes a Asgard. Y empezaba a sentirse extraño…, acogedor…, extraño otra vez…, hambriento…, mmm, ¡gambas!

Loki se sorprendía a sí mismo ligero y feliz, capaz de conquistar el universo, cuando ella le hablaba, sin importar si le mandaba a comprar tampones o le gritaba por zamparse todo el helado. En una de las tantas salidas que los Avengers compartieron, Tony le preguntó cuándo pensaba declarársele a Natasha y casi se atragantó con el hielo de su trago. Recuperó la compostura con rapidez y le espetó que estaba demente, que la amistad entre la rusa y él era sagrada y por nada del mundo cometería la estupidez de arruinarla con algo tan trillado como el amor y todo lo que implicaba. Salvado por la invitación de Maria Hill a bailar, se llevó la mano al vientre, donde sentía mariposas, dinosaurios y estrellas colisionando.

Ciertamente era una cuestión que lo atormentaba casi a diario, un año ha exactamente. No importaba con cuantas mujeres saliera o tuviera sexo, con cuantas riera hasta el cansancio o tirara una botella a la pared cuando alguna lo dejaba: al sentir el agarre cálido entre la mano de Natasha y la suya, se preguntaba constantemente ¿por qué no?

Luego de una jornada de compras y una cena en The Warp, no sin antes reportarse con Fury, llegaron a casa. La atmósfera irreal que le confería la oscuridad a aquel espacio hizo que Loki deseara alargar sus dedos y pudiera desnudar a la mujer que lo tenía condenado por toda la eternidad, mas, optando por lo seguro y la repetición del ciclo, cerró la mente ante tal idea absurda y le vociferó a la pelirroja que era el primero para bañarse.


	8. Trying not to love you

**Trying not to love you**

Hermosa y sensual embustera, así era como se ganaba la vida. Pero sus técnicas exquisitamente perfeccionadas se iban a la mierda cuando Verity Willis, detector de mentiras humano, era invitada a cenar a la residencia Romanoff-Laufeyson. Para Loki resultaba fascinante que alguien pudiera desentrañar sus sutiles artimañas; para la Viuda Negra, acostumbrada a la soledad con su marioneta extraterrestre, significaba que no sería el centro de atención del paliducho de ojos verdes.

Con un suspiro de frustración, marcó el número de Steve Rogers en su móvil y cerró la puerta de cristal corrediza del balcón para que no escucharan la plática. Técnicamente, ella y el Capitán eran novios- seis meses y contando-, no obstante, a Natasha le parecía un matrimonio arreglado. No terminaba con él porque nadie en su sano juicio dejaría al perfecto caballero de armadura brillante por otro hombre. La fugaz imagen de la mirada esmeralda se diluyó con rapidez pasmosa y le dio poca importancia cuando la voz del rubio le insinuó una larga, larga noche. Nat sonrió levemente. Steve, si bien no lo demostraba, era un adicto a follar. Su entrepierna se humedeció recordando aquella lengua perdida dentro de ella. ¡Sí, mundo, el Capitán América daba el mejor sexo oral! El muy maldito aprendía rápido y aprendía bien.

Sin mirar siquiera a la pareja que se besaba reclinada en el sofá, agarró un bolso, abrigo y llaves. ¡Qué rabia! El viaje de veinte minutos en auto no le bastó para no pensar en Loki. Tres años y parecía ser que la amistad eterna venía con fecha de caducidad, porque ella se estaba permitiendo sentir algo más que lo estrictamente aconsejable. Apretó el volante para que las ideas irracionales se fueran, para que se desvaneciera el poquito de celos y tristeza que velaba la sonrisa juguetona que enloquecía al género masculino. Pero él, siempre él, el maquiavélico asgardiano que se divertía intrigando y causando bromas, que escribía unos versos que hacían dudar a Natasha de la calidad de la poesía contemporánea terrestre, y se emocionaba como un niño con los gatos, le robaba el aliento cuando se paseaba por el apartamento con el torso desnudo, cuando la abrazaba y besaba su frente para consolarla, cuando cocinaba un nuevo platillo, cuando la socorría en las misiones…, cuando la miraba y le suplicaba en silencio que le dejara probar su boca.

¿Tan fácil se rendía, con esas ganas de enterrarse en el juego absurdo de su cerebro? Nat dio un frenazo en la entrada del edificio de Rogers, el corazón desbocado. ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando? El amor siempre arruinaba todo en su vida y no permitiría que lo más preciado que tenía se fuera por el retrete gracias a una estúpida emoción. Se mesó el pelo desesperadamente. ¡Oh, dioses!, se moría sin Loki, e ignorar lo que sentía solo hacía que se enamorara aún más…

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, para impedir que la luz estorbara. Sintió unos deseos enormes de matar a todos, como aquella vez que llamó a Loki y el estúpido le pasó a Verity para saludarla. ¡Y esa, esa le dijo lo cansada que estaba con un tono… un tono…! Sollozó, y volvió a sollozar. Se mordió el labio inferior y dio marcha atrás.

Rogers era su pastilla para olvidar, pero el efecto se acababa y sentía cómo estaba perdiendo una guerra cuyo destino siempre había controlado. Decidió retornar sin avisar a Steve. Llegó en el justo momento cuando Loki despedía a Verity, montada en un taxi. Ignorando su presencia, subió al elevador con el firme propósito de encerrarse en su habitación como una adolescente enojada.

El asgardiano logró abordar justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Natasha bajó el rostro para que el pelo ocultara la sombra que invadía su semblante y se puso a girar el pequeño cuchillo que siempre llevaba oculto entre sus ropas. Loki se acercó a ella, tanto que pudo sentir la diferencia de temperaturas entre sus cuerpos; lo suficiente para que la mujer presionara la punta del arma sobre el corazón de su amigo. _¿Cómo podrías dejarme atrás?_

Durante los breves segundo transcurridos hasta que llegaron al piso correspondiente, una pequeña herida fue abierta, tan grande como la grieta que se estaba resquebrajando entre ellos… Me duele, se quejó en voz baja Loki. A mí también, respondió la Viuda Negra.


	9. How you remind me?

**How you remind me?**

Perra… Maldita… Gimiendo como animal en celo… Restregándote contra el Sr. Sin Mácula, desvirgado por ti misma, y en el sofá, ¡por Odín!… Oh, no, no me mires con esa cara como si quisieras que la tierra te tragara… Sigue, sigue, que el idiota no se ha percatado siquiera de mi presencia… Eso, muévete más rápido, grita más alto, mantenme clavado aquí para suprimir el impulso de tirarte de esa melena roja, arrojarte en el suelo y penetrarte para que sepas cómo es hacerlo con un extraterrestre, para que conozcas lo dulce que es decirte, Natasha, cuánto te amo en otro idioma, la magia invadiendo tus arterias, matando al monstruo que habita en mí, atravesándote las entrañas para marcarte como mi propiedad exclusiva. Mía, mía, solo y para siempre mía. Posado en tu piel, cediendo a ti.

Porque, ¿así es como me recuerdas, no? ¿Por lo que era hace años? ¿Un monstruo sin derecho a una historia diferente, con nada que ofrecerte, cierto?

Te di todo, maldición: el Loki que los milenios escondieron bajo otros Lokis; abusé de la verdad que me guardaba como una gema del Infinito; confianza, Nat, pura y simple. Creí que eso sería suficiente para que te fiaras de algo que, sí, te ha dañado, pero que al proceder de otra criatura que también huyó de tales sentimientos, verías la diferencia abismal.

No puedo engañarme. Siendo mi amiga, diste los primeros pasos para mi nueva vida; soportaste mi personalidad irritante; utilizaste a mis urracas como objetivos; me viste por lo que era, un chiquillo solo y asustado. Así que no llores, mi niña, ni detengas la sesión de sexo, por favor… No te acerques a mí vestida solo con tu piel, ni te refugies en mis brazos abiertos… Ambos somos adultos y, como tal, debemos comportarnos…


	10. Someday

**Someday**

Steve comprendió, o intentó comprender, que su relación conmigo había finalizado. No necesitó que nadie se lo dijera, porque la escena de Loki abrazándome desnuda como si se tratase del fin de los tiempos fue más que suficiente.

Mentiría si afirmara que todo regresó a la normalidad. Después de aquel impulso, le imploré a Loki que durmiera en la Torre Avenger durante unos días hasta que mi cerebro se aclarara y tomara una decisión definitiva respecto al rumbo que esta amistad, camino a convertirse en un thriller psicológico, debía seguir. Lo sé, loquillo, queremos que todo retorne a lo que era antes de que la historia de torciera irremediablemente, pero aquí estamos, sintiéndonos como los extraños que una vez fuimos, cuando un cristal grueso impedía que me mataras.

Nada deseo más que entender cómo no nos haremos daño si cedemos a lo que realmente queremos. Nuestros conocidos no entienden que decir te amo difiere mucho de te quiero o te necesito, porque entonces tú y yo seríamos la única opción del otro. ¿Y la esperanza de vida? Vivirías más y joven mientras yo envejezco, hechicero… No podrás ser padre, Alteza… ¿Debería condenarte a la soledad cuándo yo me vaya, ignorando si otra persona podrá salvarte como lo he hecho?

No.

Te pedí un tiempo, pero la decisión está tomada. Me odiarás tan intensamente como yo lo hago ahora mismo. Piensa que esta es mi manera de agradecer tu presencia, valor y devoción, de hacerte saber que te amo tanto que no me importa sufrir por los dos, pues para eso me entrenaron desde niña. Sin embargo, un nudo atenaza mi garganta al ver la maleta en tu mano. Te doy la espalda, Loki, para que mi enterza no se vaya a la mierda y corra a besarte, cual comedia romántica de quinta categoría.

Algún día, de alguna manera, lograremos que todo esté bien. Lo sabes…


	11. Let me go

**Let me go**

Bebió con parsimonia de su trago de whisky mientras emitía quedos gruñidos de asentimiento. Loki agradeció a Verity el favor que le había hecho y cortó la llamada. Tony, callado como pocas veces, le miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta, y Pepper, quien se había desentendido unos minutos de los preparativos para la boda, lo reconfortó con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le aconsejó dar un paseo. Stark ofreció su Lamborghini Sesto Elemento y le dijo que acelerara hasta que todo estuviese claro como agua purificada.

Crepúsculo de diciembre. El cielo se adivinaba rojo grisáceo por las nubes de tormenta que se acumulaban en el horizonte. En una autopista vacía a poco menos de trescientos kilómetros por hora, sorteando casi milagrosamente las curvas con el súperdeportivo, Loki decidió no dejar ir a Natasha, importándole un comino la cháchara existencial y sentimentaloide de la humana. Pisó el acelerador a fondo. Suspiró, dos, tres veces. Cerró los oídos a la voz de la IA que le sugería rutas y destinos alternativos. Willis le confirmó lo que sospechaba desde que puso un pie fuera de su casa: la rusa ladina, víctima de un azoramiento poco común, pareció olvidar el don de la peculiar muchacha con la que habló y mintió, con descaro más que evidente. Cada palabra dicha, cada oración construida, significó justo lo contrario.

A estas alturas del campeonato, la idea de reducir a cenizas el pasado que ambos compartían era una locura. En cada sílaba, le informó Verity, Natasha gritaba por Loki. Librarse de las memorias, decir que no estaban destinados a estar juntos- ¿en serio?-, repetirse hasta el cansancio que el amor seguía siendo un juego de niños era la burbuja que se esforzaba por crear. Pero él la conocía mejor que nadie en el universo y adivinó los verdaderos problemas, recriminándose por no haberlos tenido siquiera en cuenta, bastardo mezquino.

Aumentó la velocidad cuando una patrulla de carretera le conminó a detenerse y decidió adentrase en el campo abierto. Alzando el rostro al cielo, clamó por el Bifrost a Heimdall. Iría a Asgard y, una vez allí, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.


	12. Far away

**Far away**

Al llegar a la recepción de la boda en la mansión de campo, desde St. John _the Unfinished_ \- capricho mayúsculo de Tony más que de Pepper-, fue recibida por los saludos de muchos rostros conocidos que, por motivos diversos, no pudieron estar presentes en la ceremonia. De entre la multitud, Steve se adelantó con una sonrisa radiante, la tomó del brazo y la condujo con el resto de los Avengers, no sin antes elogiar, por segunda ocasión, su elegante vestido color marfil. Entre todos concordaron que el ego de Stark debía sobrepasar la distancia del Sol a la Tierra, pues, contra todo pronóstico, a ningún villano se le ocurrió cometer una fechoría, o al menos fue lo que le hicieron creer a la pareja de recién casados. La verdad no dicha fue que SHIELD desplegó hasta los agentes que no tenía con tal de que el día del Sr. y la Sra. Iron Man fuese perfecto (se lo debían).

La alegría era contagiosa. Natasha no se había percatado de lo mucho que siempre extrañaba a esos desadaptados con los que había salvado el mundo más de una vez. Al posar la mirada en Thor, pensó en Loki y se le hizo sumamente extraño que este no estuviese allí, sobre todo, por la compenetración existente entre él y los Stark. Cuando preguntó por el asgardiano, percibió la vacilación antes de que alguno de sus compañeros le respondiera. Pasando por alto tal actitud y cinco rondas de vodka de primera calidad luego, ya estaba lista para lanzarse a bailar. El Vals de las Flores, del Cascanueces, ballet favorito de Pepper, mezclado con algo de rock, marca Tony, ejecutado tan bellamente que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, dio paso a la segunda sorpresa del día: la banda canadiense Nickelback. Luego se enteraría por terceros de que el vocalista principal y Tony Stark tenían su historial de juergas compartidas.

Nat se emocionó, pero se entristeció con igual rapidez. Ese grupo era uno de los gustos que compartía con cierto personaje de ojos glaucos y sonrisa torcida. Varias canciones, a medida que eran tocadas, le hizo rememorar instantes, como una película, vividos junto a Loki, y se lamentó de la solución idiota que los obligó a alejarse durante tantos meses. Caminó, copa de champagne en mano, hasta situarse a pocos metros de escenario. Momentos después, Bruce, Rogers y Thor se situaron a su lado, cada uno con una sonrisa pícara que le despertó la curiosidad, curiosidad que fue saciada de inmediato y le hizo querer esconderse seis metros bajo tierra y colocar minas alrededor.

Su cara fue todo un poema cuando anunciaron que la siguiente interpretación estaba dedicada a la siempre difícil Natasha Romanoff y que contaría con la voz de Loki Laufeyson. Le vio llegar, salido tras bambalinas, tomar el micrófono, saludar a la audiecia enloquecida- superando los niveles de la cursilería marca Disney- por el gesto romántico y empezar a cantar.

 _Far away_ se desgranaba con el sonido invocador del asgardiano, quien la miraba con el alma desnuda, buscando desnudar la suya. La llamaba, para que de una buena vez aceptara que se habían metido en un lío de los gordos y que él, por su parte, no haría nada para detener el relato descabellado que protagonizaban como un par de chiquillos, en esta era, en este momento…

 _This time, this place_ _,_ _  
_ _misused, mistakes_ _._ _  
_ _T_ _oo long, too late_ _:_ _  
_ _who was i to make you wait_ _?_

¿Quién me hará hacerte esperar?

Nadie, príncipe, se dijo a sí misma, la cabeza dándole vueltas. Cerró por un momento los ojos para perderse en la cadencia y la melodía; se sintió acariciada por cada frase que la electrificaba y alargó la mano para tocar con la punta de los dedos el cielo ofrecido por aquella mano que la buscaba.

Un agarre en su cintura la obligó a voltearse y enfrentar la línea de los labios ansiosos de su hechicero, curvados en la sonrisa que aprendió a querer desde la primera broma que planearon juntos. Nunca le importó menos estar rodeada de tanta gente, no ser la sombra en la que se metamorfoseaba cuando la muerte la hacía su emisaria; con la cabeza vacía, los pulmones perforados, el mareo que no llegaba pero que tampoco desaparecía. Natasha recorrió con una uña lacada, lentamente, el contorno de los ojos verdes. El continuo espacio-temporal desafió las leyes de la física y se detuvo, expandió, multiplicó, absorbió hasta la última partícula que no los contenía a ellos dos: comprendió que una mera ilusión perfecta se adueñaba del escenario, como una distracción que los aislaba del universo y les brindaba la soledad que se experimentaba al creerse las últimas criaturas en pie.

Derribarlo sobre el suelo, morderle la barbilla, el cuello, hasta hacerlo sangrar eran los pensamientos arremolinados que continuaban su travesía desde el cerebro hasta su entrepierna, más adentro, donde lo húmedo y ardiente esperaba la intrusión de un gran regalo. Sintiendo que el mundo se reducía al espacio que ocupaban, le cantó, antes de besarlo lentamente y experimentar el paso a paso de los minutos, extraviada en la doble vía de sus decisiones, las últimas palabras que sellaban un cuento mil veces repetido, pero nunca narrado con las mismas frases: _Sigue respirando, porque no te dejaré nunca más. Creélo, sostenme y nunca me dejes ir._

El sitio explotó con los vítores al finalizar la representación, ajeno a la mayor prueba de valentía que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Los Avengers, incluyendo a Tony y Pepper, se saludaron disimuladamente por el éxito rotundo de la misión _BlackFrost_ (y tomaron alguna que otra foto de ese acontecimiento tan trascendental, más difícil de sobrellevar que la invasión chitauri).


	13. If everyone cared

**If everyone cared**

"Madre, si la conocieras…"

El cielo estrellado de Asgard era incomparablemente hermoso, meditó Loki, pero no se equiparaba con la belleza que irradiaba su esposa, incluso al dormir. Acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo tras la oreja de Natasha y pensó en la eternidad junto a ella.

Sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, meditó sobre lo acontecimientos vertiginosos desde el día que decidió pedir la ayuda de Odín, Padre de Todos, su padre. Era el único ser de toda la creación que podía hacer realidad el sueño que tanto se desesperaba por cumplir, pero, aun conociendo los riesgos, sabía que su amada estaría a la altura de las circunstancias, y que, al contrario de Jane Foster, no fallaría. Y así debía ser, porque las pruebas de coraje impuestas por el rey asgardiano mermarían el valor de cualquier hombre, mas Nat, mujer al fin, guerrera hasta la médula, elogiada por sus compatriotas y con una voluntad de titanio, superó cada una para ganar la inmortalidad y el poder de los dioses, para ganar el derecho irrefutable de permanecer a su lado. El cuerpo de su humana experimentó una transformación que hizo desaparecer todas las heridas y cicatrices, las visibles y las internas. En otras palabras, si así lo quería, ser madre ya no era imposible.

Dos bodas fastuosas se celebraron, en Midgard y en Asgard. Los Vengadores, quienes colaboraron de principio a fin (desde que él se decidió a conquistar a Natasha), Pepper, Nick Fury, Maria Hill y Phill Coulson- ¡gran estupor!- asistieron, obviamente, a ambas. Llegó un momento en que el trío formado por Sif, Virginia y Romanoff provocó escalofríos a cada uno de los presentes, porque si una mujer estresada era pasable, y dos eran mínimamente soportables, tres, con un par de eventos de tal magnitud, eran imposibles.

Loki se incorporó del lecho para contemplar la figura durmiente de Natasha, iluminada por una luz dorada suave e irreal que caía cual copos. Si en el pasado, encerrado en la celda de contención del Helicarrier, alguien le hubiese dicho que este era el futuro que se le tenía guardado, lo habría matado sin contemplaciones. Mas ahora, cuando el poder que quería era para protegerla, cuando el mundo que deseaba conquistar era esa psique, cuando su ira iba dirigida al destino por no conocerla muchísimo antes, se daba cuenta de lo pequeño que había quedado su orgullo, de la vacuidad de sus mentiras, de lo insulso que se veía el trono. Porque si a alguien le importara y amara como ellos lo hacían, sin dejar de comportarse como los mejores amigos, vería la vida preciosa que podía ocultarse tras unos ojos azules, aparentemente fríos y muertos.

 **FIN**

Bien, he publicado los dos últimos capítulos de esta historia. Realmente son cortos pero la inspiración no me alcanzaba para darle un cierre mínimamente pasable. Han sido unos meses extraños, dramáticos, como deben ser si una chica tiene a su propio Loki- bueno para mi caso, su apodo es Dastan-, y si bien las historia no fue parecida a lo escrito, fueron días oscuros y decidí darle unas vacaciones a mi musa. Gracias por leer!

Bueno, las consideraciones finales para una lectura amena:

-Recomiendo encarecidamente que escucheis las canciones que elegido para darles título los capítulos.

-Esta historia surge por la posibilidad de que Quicksilver no hubiese podido salvar a Clint.

-Bueno, la presencia de Loki en la Tierra no tengo manera de justificarla, en especial, por la manera en que el universo Marvel se desarrolla en el cine. Habrá que esperar a la tercera parte de Thor- mientras veré a Tom en la cuarta temporada de Sherlock. Pero es mi fic, así que me puedo saltar las normas.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
